User blog:Fintin/OP Wiki Christmas Songs!
Here are some Christmas songs from Fin to you. Consider them a Christmas present! \( ^_^)/ Let's get down to #1. ~_~ #1. O DP O DP, O DP Thy block log's constantly growing~ O DP, O DP Thy block log's constantly growing~ Not just when trolls, are spamming here~ But also when noobs, are editing here~ O DP, O DP Thy block log's constantly growing~ O DP, O DP Thy hate for ST rages like hell~ For OPN, Gal, Staw as well~ O DP, O DP Thy block log's constantly growing~ O DP, O DP You'll always be unchanging! A symbol of admins and bans, You'll always be unchanging! END That was so touching.... ~,__~ MOVING ON. #2. Nova the Big Red Lobster Nova the Big Red Lobster, Is a lonely guy (it shows) Though he may try to hide it, Everybody already knows~ All of the other users, Blame him for making Panda leave~ He still hasn't gotten his punishment... I guess you could call it reprieve? Then one normal foggy English day, DP came to say... "Nova stfu about your problems, and I'll make you mod, ok?" Then Nova was slightly happier, and he kicked Staw out with glee, "Nova, you're mod now, let's agree, To kick Staw out repeatedly!!!" END Definitely one of the better ones. ~_~ *strokes 1000 inch beard* NEXT #3. Banning Around the Chat of OP Banning around, the Chat of OP It's a daily holiday~ Everyone's banning, Staw off wiki It happens e-ve-ry- day~ Banning around, the Chat of OP Let the mods just ban the trolls SHB, Calu, Jade, Hungry (Let's not have anymore polls -_-") Youuu will get a sentimental feeling, when you see Staw get banned by Nova or Ryu Kuro as well, why not, it's OP! Banning around, the Chat of OP It's Christmas time today Let's ban Staw once more, and then we'll have a Happy Holiday~!!! END What...no blatant insults?! This is ridiculous. ( -____-) NEXT #4. Finny the Shithead Finnnyyyy the shitheaaad Liked to act like an assholllle~ He would make lame parody songs about folks and he'd make-- END That one got cut off for good reason......I didn't like that one. e___e Well, if you like the first 4, then say so in the comments, and I'll make more!!! \o/ Or, if you didn't like them, then you're ungrateful and I despise you. è_é (joking i love you all) EDIT: Here are some more for you demanding people, since I can't get 3 MINUTES of rest. ( =__=) #5. I saw Jessi kissin' Santa Claws I saw Jessi kissin' Saaaaaaanta Claaaaws~ Underneath the mistletoe in chaaaaaaat~ I spied on them like a creep... Making sure not to make a peeeeeep! They only saw me last minute and shoved a tree up my *bleep* Ooooooh Iiiiiiii Saw Jessi kissin' Saaaaaaanta Claaaaaws~ Underneath the mistletoe in chaaaaat! They didn't, see me peeeep Like some greasy, little creep but then I got banned out of chaaat, laaast niiiiiiiiiight! END Ok, that one was meh.... Jessi, what a scandal! >:( NEXT #6'. O Holy X' O Holy X, The Staws are brightly raging It is the birth of the dear Raptors birth! Long lay the chat in sin and x-less pining Till X appeared and the wiki felt his Love A thrill of joy, the troll-ridden chat rejoices For yonder breaks a new and glorious mod Raptor of Looooooove Oh hear his divine calling Oh night divine Oh night when X when was born Oh night divine Oh night divine Let all within us praise Raptor of Love's name END I dunno if you celebrate the birth of X, but whateva~ Any more requests are open for business! Category:Blog posts